Pool's Closed
In order to unlock this achievement, you must pick those plants that can fire outside the lane they are planted on (except Cattails as they're aquatic.) Strategy An easy way to complete this Achievement is to play Level 3-1 on the second time you play Adventure Mode or Quick play. When picking your plants, you should pick the following: *Sunflower *Threepeater *Fume-shroom (and Gloom-shroom) *Starfruit *Cherry Bomb *Coffee Bean (if using Gloom-shrooms) *Any other plants you think might help, such as Snow Pea, Potato Mine, Garlic, and Squash. Picking plants with splash damage to other lanes such as Melon-pult can also help. Strategy As the achievement states, you can't use water plants. This includes the Lily Pad, the Tangle Kelp, the Sea-shroom, and the Cattail, so the pool can't be planted on. The best way to play this level, and have six Sunflowers, is to arrange them in an square bracket shape: two sunflowers in the first row, one in the second, nothing in the third and fourth rows, one Sunflower in the fifth row, and two sunflowers in the sixth row. Alternatively, you could simply plant four Twin Sunflowers; but either way you will have an adequate amount of Sun. Expert players can achieve this in 3-6 (The first level after Threepeater obtained which doesn't contain Snorkel Zombies) or even in 3-1 if the zombies come in a way such that two Cherry Bombs can defeat all but one zombie in each pool lane. You should focus on planting the Threepeaters in the 2nd and 5th rows. This way, you can damage the Ducky Tube Zombies that swim down the pool. If zombies are coming too close to the edge of the pool, wait for them to activate a Pool Cleaner, or plant a Cherry Bomb in the row next to them (as it is an area of effect attack that will hit zombies in the pool). If zombies on land are getting too close, stop them by planting Pea-shooting plants, or defensive plants (such as Wall-nuts or Tall-nuts). A Gloom-shroom is technically cheaper than a Threepeater (it costs 25 Sun less if the Fume-shroom and Coffee Bean are also included), so it is a good idea to provide extra protection in the pool and directly in front of your Threepeaters. A simpler strategy is to fill as many places up with Starfruit as possible, as (just like Threepeaters) their projectiles go into other lanes. With a lot of Starfruit, you don't even have to worry about your pool lanes. On the Mini-game Last Stand, it is easy to get this achievement. All you have to do is put 2 Garlics on the 2nd and 5th row, and put 5 columns of Gloom-shrooms in those rows too. Put Tall-nuts at the very top and very bottom. :Note: Completing a Fog level without using any aquatic plants will not count towards this Achievement. :Note: There is an equivalent achievement in the Nintendo DS version called "Don't Drink the Water". :Note: There is a glitch in the DS version where Last Stand may not work for this Achievement. See Also *Pool *Threepeater Category:IPhone, iPad, and iPod Touch Achievements Category:Achievements Category:Pool